The Mirror of True Love
by AnonymousBluesilver
Summary: [please read!] kagome seems to have another portal to the deeper past, when inuyasha is a child and sesshomaru is a teen, but instead of kagome going through it she gets two visitors from the deeper past sesskag Ch.4 is up but is short...sorry!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: doorway to the past

_Kagome was a normal everyday teenage girl…that is until she found out that her mirror is a gateway to theearlier feudal era Japan!_

(A/N: just to let you know kagome is 16 and she still is on the hunt for the shards with the gang)

"Hello, anybody home! I'm back from school!"

_Silence_

'They must have gone out, oh, well'

"_Ggggrrrrrr"_

Kagome's cheeks then took the color of floral pink, even if she's alone she still feels embarrassed about her stomach growling

"Okay, a little snack and a quick shower then I'll call mom to see where everyone is"

In a castle, in theearlier feudal era Japan

"INUYASHA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Sesshomaru as it echoed through out the castle, reaching Inuyasha, in his room, as he was finger painting

'Uh-oh, what did I do now'

(A/N: Inuyasha is five and Sesshomaru is 17)

Soon enough a very angry and very pink cheeked sesshomaru was at the doorway

"Inuyasha, why is there a rumor going on saying I masturbate whenever, after I see a pretty woman pass by and that you saw me doing this, zillions of times!"

"Well, I do see you do it and you & roku always ask the girl servants if the want to lose their virginaty"

"**SHUT UP! **You know you should run as fast as you can, Inuyasha, because **I'm going to tear you to shreds!"**

"HELP FLUFFY'S GONE WILD, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha was too scared to realize that he went into his brother's room and hid in the closet…until he heard an angel like voice he turned to see a mirror behind him with an image of a naked girl in a towel, then a thought struck him

'Boy, would sesshy be masturbating right now!'

Inuyasha, then felt like he was sinking

"Huh"

'Gasp, I'm sinking in the mirror'

"holy shit!"

Inuyasha, tried with all his strength to stop sinking into the mirror, but it was no use, the mirror had engulfed him, but before the mirror did, sesshomaru saw his baby brother's hand go into the mirror, he had tried to hold on to his hand, but amazingly the mirror, just would not let go of him, when finally, sesshomaru couldn't hold on much longer as his brother was pulled completely in the mirror

Inuyasha, was surrounded by a blue light, and then landed on a rough material, Inuyasha, then tried to get up but was instantly picked up in the air by someone...or some girl

* * *

Finally, I'm done, man, I hate typing, but I love reviews so…**GIVE ME REVIEWS AND nice ones please!**


	2. ch2

CHAPTER 2:

"Inu…Inuyasha" mumbled kagome

"Huh? How did you know my name, are you psychic?" questioned Inuyasha

"No, I…umm…guessed!"

"Oh, and what's your name?"

"Kagome, so…how did you get here?"

Inuyasha then looked around the room; the scent of lilacs and jasmine were everywhere, his eyes stopped at a particularly familiar mirror that was next to kagomes bed, it had age a bit, but still looked the same.

"There!" pointed Inuyasha

Kagome looked toward where Inuyasha was pointing "My mirror?" Kagome said with curiosity, 'I must be dreaming or something'.

"Yes, the mirror, that's how I got here"

"Really…then let's see if it works"

Kagome then got up off her knees and approached the mirror. As soon as she was three feet away the mirror started to glow bright blue, suddenly she was on the ground with someone on top of her. The bright light started to fade and the person on top of her was now straddling her. Kagome tried to get a glance at the person. The person is a male and had golden eyes, long silky white hair, two stripes on each cheek, and a crescent moon on his forehead.

'**A** **crescent moon, **_It couldn't be…_'

"**SESSHOMARU" **Yelled an excited Inuyasha

'_It is'_

Sesshomaru (17) p.o.v

After Inuyasha disappeared, it took me a short time to decide to get him.

'Stupid brat has to always get in trouble and I'm the one who always saves his ass!'

Sesshy took the mirror out of his closet to the wall and jumped in. he was then surrounded by a blue light and felt like as if he was floating in mid air then was forced out. Sesshy had his eyes closed, but felt like he had fell on top of something…or someone. He opened his eyes to see a goddess underneath him and then realized his hands were on her breasts. 'Oh, man I'm going to lose it'. Immediately he got up, he then felt the girl under him tense, he looked at her, since the light from the mirror had dimmed down a bit he could see her face more clearly… and her body. She had chocolate brown eyes, creamy pale skin, nice round breasts, jet-black hair, and soft lips.

'_She is…beautiful'_

"**Sesshomaru**"

Normal P.O.V

"Whoa, you really must have lost it this time, fluffy"

"What you mean? What have I lost? And stop calling me that!"

"The way you are on top of kagome, you got too excited, and no, I will not stop calling you, fluffy," answered Inuyasha

Sesshomaru then turned cherry red as did, kagome, she had just remembered that she was still in a towel, but then felt sesshomarus arousal

'Yelp'

"Umm…excuse me, but could you get off me"

Sesshomaru stood there dumfounded "ah, right" (AN: I would not do it if I were you, sesshomaru)

When he got up off kagome, he had not noticed that the towel had some how was stuck to him as he walked toward, kagome's, bed where Inuyasha was. Sesshomaru turned around when he heard a gasp coming from kagome, and there stood kagome butt naked like the day she was born (AN: but without the blood and gunk…that would be disgusting, not to mention a big turn off)

"Ah! Out get out!" yelled Kagome as she threw many things like lamps, chairs, books at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha (AN: mostly sesshomaru) as she covered herself with a small rectangle shaped pink pillow.

Meanwhile in Shinjuku (AN: I do not know if I spelled it right)

"**Pervert**"

**SLAP!**

"You better stop before you get a concussion lecher,"said Inuyasha sitting on a low branch

"Heh, it was well worth it" said miroku

"Feh, whatever, but don't come crying to me when you do" (AN: how could he)

"Inuyasha don't you think you should go get kagome" asked sango

"Yeah…I guess so, see you guys later"

Inuyasha jumped off the branch and started walking toward the well, away from camp unknown by the eyes that watches him suspiciously

Hello, reader's hope you enjoy it...Oh, and sorry to keep you in suspense, but I want to have a **vote off, **so send a review for ideas on the story and/or who do you think should be the _mysterious_ person watching Inuyasha.


	3. ch3

Okay I have the top two…

Sesshomaru: 23

Koga: 22

In addition, the winner is **_sesshomaru_**! **(A/n: pretty close, huh)**

Chapter 3

Inuyasha had sensed a strong aura and decided to walk toward the god tree, where he was under a spell for 50 years. Instead of the well for kagomes safety and stopped in the center of a clearing **(a/n: and being the hot headed, idiot we all know…just had to fight headed on) **

"SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD…I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE!"

Inuyasha then heard movements in the brush, and unsheathed tetsusaiga

"Very good, but I doubt you'll do very well defeating me, little brother," sneered sesshomaru as he walked into the clearing "I came to get what's mine"

"I'm not giving you tetsusaiga, you jackass!" cursed Inuyasha as he charged forward to attack without thinking

"That's not what I came for idiot" scowled Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru then used his demon speed to sneak behind Inuyasha and put his mouth near Inuyasha's ear, and whispered

"I came for..."

Inuyasha tried to take advantage of how close he is, and strike sesshomaru down, but couldn't for sesshomaru was too fast

"Hold still you son of a bitch!"

"As you wish half-breed"

Sesshomaru stood still awaiting Inuyasha's attack

"Huh, well look who's the idiot now" sneered Inuyasha

Inuyasha charged toward sesshomaru with tetsusaiga, but sesshomaru did not move an inch, sesshomaru then gracefully used whip of light and knocked Inuyasha down to the ground.

"It seems that you're the idiot, little brother," he said with a hint of amusement "you actually believed that, I would degrade myself by letting you, a low life half-breed, strike me, a demon of higher power and class"

Inuyasha got off the ground and glared at sesshomaru, determined to defeat him

"Why are you here? I know you didn't come here to kill me, sesshomaru," said Inuyasha as he sheathed tetsusaiga "...is it kagome, is she the one you want, is it because your still angry with her for what happened or do you want revenge for what she did...ether way I won't let you harm her!"

Sesshomaru just stood there unwavered by Inuyasha's words, then he looked up and smiled an evil grin as his eye's held nothing, but dence anger & betryal

"...Heh...little brother, you think I'm the one who's going to harm her, but in truth **_your_** the one who's going to harm her, not me" said sesshomaru in a dark tone " I'll actually be saving her from this world and grant her, the only wish she'll want after you've hurt her...death"

"Feh, don't play games with me, I would never hurt kagome in anyway, whatsoever" said Inuyasha "...and I know you won't harm her ether,because sesshomaru...**_you still love kagome!_**"

This time Inuyasha's word hit, sesshomaru like a rock.The words sunk in '_you still love kagome'_

"Even I wasn't that stupid when I was litttle, you truly loved her, sesshomaru, wha...what happened to you, why...why did you almost kill her, she did nothing to you, but say she loved you too,and yet you...you left her there to die!" yelled Inuyasha, glaring at his so-called honorable brother.

After a few minutes pasted by, Sesshomaru, put his emotionless mask on, turned away walking toward the forest, and disappeared without saying a single word.

**In Modern Japan

* * *

**

"Strange girl, huh, Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru?" called out Inuyasha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone I know I have not updated this story in a while so I am sorry but I just got into this awesome anime called _Gravitation_, It is getting seriously good I have not read the last Manga yet…and I'm not planning to because I end up buying the DVD's instead.**

**Oh, and I bet a lot of you are thinking, "What the hell took so long" well here is the thing it takes me a while to update since I am working on a couple of other stories so in conclusion…expect an update in a few months.**

**Chapter 4**

"**Fluffy…masturbating fluffy where are you!" yelled a Chibi Inuyasha "Hmmm if I was a horny…scratch that, a Very Horny Teenage Demon where would I go to? I got it!"**

**Inuyasha ran around looking through every single room, coming across something's he found a bit interesting until he found...The Bathroom. He opened the door slowly as to not be detected by the now very busy sesshomaru.**

"**Aha! I caught you red handed sesshomaru, kagome is going to be really mad when she finds out what you've been doing in here," Inuyasha said teasingly.**

"**You better not say a thing, you hear me you little brat" sesshomaru threatened Inuyasha "Or else I'll…"**

"**You'll what Kill me" Interrupted Inuyasha "you can't do a Thing to Me while we're here and if you do…what, will kagome think…hmmm"**

**Sesshomaru was going to back talk the brat, but soon realized…the brat was right and now he was at the mercy of a five-year-old child.**

"**Sigh, Alright what do you want from me to keep your mouth shut" sesshomaru asked sternly**

**Inuyasha grinned evilly "In do time, I shall tell you what I want, now there's something I need to show you" he said casually. Inuyasha ran into the living room while hollering back at sesshomaru to 'hurry up' and that, 'he was a slower than the weakest of humans'. Sesshomaru was deciding whether to go follow the little midget or to leave him high and dry, but followed anyway, it is not as if the young half demon was capable of harming him…or so he thought.**

**Hey, everyone I know I have not updated this story in a while so I am sorry but I just got into this awesome anime called _Gravitation_, It is getting seriously good I have not read the last Manga yet…and I'm not planning to because I end up buying the DVD's instead.**

**Oh, and I bet a lot of you are thinking, "What the hell took so long" well here is the thing it takes me a while to update since I am working on a couple of other stories so in conclusion…expect an update in a few months.**


End file.
